


Its All My Fault

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Caretaking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Ratings: G, Reaction, TMNT, new foods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or Usagi sadly<br/>Summary: Usagi tends to a sick Leo<br/>Rating: G<br/>Note: Based on ashitarimai artwork - I sought permission first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its All My Fault

Usagi let out a low sigh as he stripped off the now soiled top he had been wearing. Dropping it on the bathroom floor he scrubbed with a wet cloth at his stomach and chest to try and remove the feeling that the vomit which covered his shirt was staining his fur. 

The low groan from the other room had his head snapping up and he dropped the rag in favour of scrambling into the other room, to make sure his guest was not worsening. Lying where Usagi had left him, Leonardo tossed and turned in his feverish delirium.

Usagi settled by his side and took the cloth he had been using to cool Leo down out of the bowl. He wrung out the wet material before dabbing it across the sweat laden forehead of his friend. Leonardo once more groaned tilting his head to the side as he fought against the fever which gripped his body.

Gently Usagi soothingly and caringly dabbed the cloth against Leo’s forehead, moving it down and around the forest green face removing the cold sweat as he did so. Lifting Leo’s head up Usagi patted at the back of Leo’s neck before resting the turtle’s head against his thigh. 

Washing the cloth in the basin once more it soon made its way back onto the forest green forehead where Usagi kept it pressed with his own hand over it. 

Usagi felt awful knowing that his friend’s malaise was in fact his fault. When Leonardo had dropped out of the sky and saved his Lord Noriyuki, Usagi had been most pleased to see his friend; though those feelings were tempered with worry about the danger Leonardo had interrupted. 

He had been heartened when the ninja turtle had agreed to help Usagi fight his enemy, in return for Usagi’s aid in getting to the Battle Nexus. Their journey had begun quickly along with Gen, all of them knowing they could waste no time in pursuing their enemy. 

The Samurai rabbit sighed once more, his fingers gently caressing the furrowed forest green brow, helping to ease his companion’s discomfort. How was he to know that Leonardo was allergic to the berries which were a staple in this world’s diet?

The turtle’s reaction had been swift and highly incapacitating. It had started with muscle and stomach cramps which had swiftly turned into vomiting fits and a fever which left the turtle shivering and moaning in delirium.

The trio had been forced to find a place to stay until the turtle’s condition had improved. Fortunately Usagi and Gen were both widely known throughout the nation and had quickly found adequate accommodation. Gen had abdicated all responsibility leaving Usagi to care for the stricken turtle.

Leo’s eyes flickered for a moment and Usagi paused in his ministrations waiting to see if his friend would fully awaken. The forest green lids slowly parted and Usagi could see the hazel brown eyes peeking out.

“Leonardo-san my friend how do you feel?” Usagi asked in a quiet voice.

“Usagi-san . . .” Leonardo managed to croak out but his dry throat wouldn’t allow him anything further.

The forest green face scrunched up in pain and Usagi knew what his friend was requesting. Reaching for the cup beside the bowl he lifted it to Leonardo’s lips and began to dribble it into Leonardo’s mouth. The turtle swallowed eagerly the coolness of the water serving to ease his parched throat. 

After a few moments of careful administration Leonardo had managed to drink half of the cup’s contents. Moving his head slightly to the side Leo groaned and swallowed down the nauseous feeling which was once more bubbling in his gut.

“I am sorry Leonardo-san, it is all my fault,” Usagi sighed as he once more soothed Leonardo’s forehead.

The forest green turtle frowned at that and moved his head from side to side.

“Not your fault,” Leonardo argued simply.

“I should have realised that your system would be unaccustomed to the food on my world and provided accordingly,” Usagi replied easily.

Turning his head once more to the side, Leo felt the fur of Usagi’s arm brush against his skin. It was a highly pleasurable sensation and at the same time soothing. It sort of reminded him of the times when he had been sick as a child and had cuddled up close to his father. Finding it comforting the young ninja nuzzled the underside of Usagi’s wrist.

“Couldn’t know,” Leo finally whispered.

Taking the cloth off his friends head, Usagi once more dipped it into the water and wrung it out. The once more cooled cloth was replaced back on the forest green head causing Leo to let out a blissful sigh.

“Thank you Usagi-san,” Leonardo explained.

The white samuria rabbit watched as once more Leonardo slipped into his feverish unconscious state. Despite the ninja turtles words of reassurance Usagi knew he would forever feel guilty about causing his friend such discomfort. He could only hope that once Leonardo was well again, he could make it up to him.

END


End file.
